Meetting in a Bar, Rewitten
by xxlivingxdeadxchickxx
Summary: Six years have passes since Rei and Kai have seen each other. Now when Kai's friends take him to a bar what will happen to Kai? One shot. I don’t plan for a second story but if I get requests, I will.
1. Six years later

Meeting at the bar

Six years have past since Rei and Kai has seen each other. See, Rei has been in love with Kai since that meet. Little did he know, that Kai felt the same way. Six years later, Kai with his best friends, Tala and Bryan, walk into a bar, which is owned by Kai's crush, Rei. After a hard day at work, Tala and Bryan thought it a good idea to take Kai to a bar.

"So what would you gu-ahhh! Rei why did you do that for?" The bartender asked his boss.

"Do you recognize them, Lee?" Rei asked pointing to the three Russians.

"No, why should I?" Lee asked looking and try ingot remember them.

"It's Bryan, Tala, and Kai!" Rei said, "Since I'm the one that changed the most, I want to see if they recognize me at all" Rei said walking up to the three Russians.

"Sorry 'bout that. He had something to do. So what would you three want?" Rei said looking them over.

"Two vodkas. What do you want Kai?" Tala asked turning to him.

"How about the man I love?" Kai asked sarcastically to Tala.

"Sorry, I don't think they sell kittens here." Tala said rubbing Kai's back. Rei remembered Tala used to call him that. Rei just got a perfect plan. After Rei got their drinks, Rei wrote a note saying to meet him in the back to Tala, he even signed it with his real name to make sure Tala came. After Tala read the note, he looked up to find Rei already heading out back. After telling the other two he was going to the bathroom, he headed out back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After going outside, he meet up with Rei sitting on one of two chairs. Tala, getting the idea, sat in the other.

"Rei is that really you? Damn, you've changed"

"Yes it's me, Tala. I think that last one was a compliment, so thanks"

"Yes it's a compliment, anyway why did you ask me to come out here"

"Is the person Kai talking about me or somebody else?"

"Huh? Oh the person he loves? Yea that's you. Why you want to know?" Tala said/asked smirking

"I love him too," Rei said with a blush. The next thing he knew, soft lips collided with his. Thinking this was a stranger; he immediately pushed the person away. Rei looked up into crimson eyes and immediately went back to kissing Kai, apologizing for pushing him away. Rei felt Kai's tongue slid against his lower lip. He opened his mouth, letting Kai explore his mouth. Both pair of hands found a spot on the other's body. Rei's in Kai's hair; Kai's on Rei's firm ass. Rei squeaked and slid his hands around Kai's waist, pulling him closer, and giving more passion in the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, but sadly it was only five minutes.

"I love you Rei, since the day we meet, till I die, I will always love you"  
"Me too Kai, but I will love you even after I die"  
Tala just sat there in 'Aww' and went back in to tell Bryan what just happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That was three years ago, and Rei and Kai are still together.

"So Kai what do you think?" Rei asked giving the story to Kai of how they meet and became lover for an article of the paper Kai owned. See this week Valentine's Day is coming up and is having the most romantic contest to see how many couples meet and how romantic is was.

"Very nice, kitten, I love it. But I love you more" Kai said kissing Rei on the cheek and saying goodbye and they both hoping they win. The prize is an all expenses paid dinner, at the most romantic restaurant in all of Japan.

--------------------------------------------END-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Authors Note

AN: If you want me to make a short sequel, then message me. Just send me the title and a short description of the story. I'm suffering from Writers Block so please help me with that little info.

Arigato all.

-Envi


End file.
